The Tone Of Surprise
by ladyej96
Summary: The war is over, but there are so many battles to be fought yet. But Ron has Hermione, and Hermione has Ron, and life must go on.
1. Coming Home

It was early afternoon on the 2nd May 1998. Molly, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all at the burrow, awaiting the return of Arthur, Bill, Percy, Charlie and George, who were taking care of Fred's body.

Molly was sat in the small lounge, with Harry, Ginny and Hermione. Ron was in the garden, having some time to himself. Harry sat with Ginny under his arm. She wasn't crying, though she was unmistakably broken hearted. Molly was knitting, but furiously, as if it was a distraction. Hermione however, was pacing up and down the lounge.

'Does anyone want anything to eat?' Molly asked quietly.

'No thank you,' said Hermione quietly. 'I should probably go and see Ron.'

'Oh don't worry dear, I'm sure he's fine,' said Molly dismissively.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks at Hermione's anxiety. Ginny had twigged something had changed between his brother and her friend.

'No I really should go,' said Hermione, and she headed outside. She instantly saw Ron, sat beside the lake.

Hermione approached him slowly, and when she was within distance, she placed her small hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron turned to face Hermione. He did not smile. He turned back and faced the water.

Hermione sat beside him, and just stared at him.

Ron didn't look up. Not cause he didn't want to see Hermione, because he just couldn't face anything.

'You were very brave, you know,' said Hermione quietly. 'You are.'

Ron shook his head, and didn't say anything.

Hermione didn't want to hassle him anymore. She patted him on the shoulder, and stood up.

But Ron didn't want her to go, and he gently took Hermione's hand. 'Please… stay…' he croaked.

Hermione sat back down, and twisted her fingers with Ron's, causing him to smile weakly.

'So how was I brave, Hermione, how was I?' Ron asked, staring at their hands.

'Because even though… even though you had lost your brother, you kept on fighting for the free world he died for. You didn't go off and kill death eaters, you stayed with Harry and I when we needed you most. That, is bravery. That's what Fred would have wanted you to do.'

'Well I don't know what Fred would have wanted me to do, because he's dead!' Ron shouted.

Hermione looked away. Trying not to cry herself.

'I'm sorry Hermione,' said Ron quickly. 'Please don't go.'

'I'm not going anywhere. I promise.'

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione. She felt so warm and lovely.

'I just can't believe he's gone, Hermione. I just can't…'

'Ron…' Hermione whispered, as their eyes met. 'He's happy. He's at peace. He's safe, Ron.'

Ron then leaned towards Hermione and lightly kissed her. Hermione let out a small smile. 'Hermione… I…'

'They're back.'

Ginny was stood behind them.

Ron and Hermione stood up, and followed Ginny back into the burrow. There, with Harry and Molly, were Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, and Fleur.

They looked pale, and sombre.

'We should all talk,' said Arthur. 'You too,' he added, indicating towards Hermione and Fleur.

Everyone sat down staring anxiously at Arthur.

'We've spoken to Andromeda, and we've decided, that Remus and Tonks, will be buried here, at the Burrow, along with Fred. We're going to hold the funeral the day after tomorrow. We don't see any reason to wait. We've found an funeral company and they're taking care of everything. Is everyone happy?'

Everyone nodded.

Arthur cleared his throat. 'Well… I think that's everything.'

Everyone dispersed, going their separate ways. Hermione was heading up the stairs to go to Ginny's room with Ginny, who was still shaken, when Ron called up the stairs, 'Hermione?'

Hermione turned round. 'Yes?'

'Thank you,' said Ron.

Hermione smiled, and followed Ron up the stairs.


	2. The Funeral

The morning of the funeral came. Hermione was clasping Ginny's necklace. Ginny was paler than usual, and cold, but not crying.

'That's done,' said Hermione, stepping back.

'Thanks Hermione. Not just for the necklace, but, for being there for Ron. You don't know how much it means to me.'

'Ron's my best friend…'

'Hermione. Don't think I don't know. You've got together with my brother.'

'Ginny. I wanted to tell you, but with everything that's going on…'

'But that's the best reason for you to get with my brother. Because of everything that's going on.'

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

'Something Harry said,' Ginny responded. 'Besides, I don't think Fred would have wanted is to be moping and sad. It wasn't really his style.'

Hermione smiled. 'Shall we go down then?'

'I think so,' said Ginny.

The girls smiled at each other and headed outside. Just as Hermione stepped into the garden, she felt Ron's twist in hers.

Hermione turned to face Ron, and he smiled slightly. 'W-Will you stay with me?'

'Of course,' said Hermione.

They stepped outside, and there were lots of people. Kingsley was talking to Andromeda, who was carrying baby Teddy. She seemed rather deflated, but determined to wear a brave face. Muriel was covered in black, talking to some people neither Ron or Hermione knew. Angelina Johnson was there too, talking quietly to George, and Lee was talking to Arthur.

A small wizard was stood at the front, staring at the chairs, and everyone began to sat down, Ron still holding tightly onto Hermione.

'Welcome everybody,' said the Vicar. 'We are here today to say goodbye to Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Fred Weasley. We shall hear from their family members and friends, and then lay them to rest, here, at the Burrow, where they felt they were at home. I know invite Andromeda Tonks to come up, and say a few words.'

Andromeda stumbled to the front, clutching Teddy in her arms.

'Nymphadora would never forgive me for addressing her by her full name. But to me and her father she was Dora, and to many of you, she was Tonks. But no matter what you knew her by, we all knew the same kind, loyal, and beautiful young woman. But she lives on, through this little boy. Teddy is just like her, just as cheeky, just as colourful, and enjoys a good blue. But in all seriousness, today is not about crying for lost, but remembering them, and smiling. They by far have the better bargain. She gave her life for a better world, which we have. She will never be forgotton.'

Everyone smiled and clapped as Andromeda sat down.

'And now,' the wizard continued, 'Harry Potter will come and speak about Remus Lupin.'

Harry stood up nervously, and faced everyone.

'The first thing Professor Lupin did for me, was save my life. Dementors were searching for Sirius Black, and they caused me… to faint. He cast the patronus that saved me. It wasn't long until he taught me to produce one of my own. A stag. Like my father. He was the best defence against the dark arts teacher I've ever had. A true inspiration. Then whilst Ron, Hermione and I were at Grimmauld Place, when we went on our mission, he came to offer us assistance. I then realised he had left Tonks in order to do so, as he was afraid his child would have lycanthorapy. I shouted at him, and made him leave. I don't regret it, because he did. He went back. Then his son was born. But despite this, he still went to go and fight for us. He and his wife gave their lives for all of us, and they didn't deserve to die. No one does. But I know, he's up there, with my father, and Sirius, and they are plotting and scheming and winding my mother up. So I thank you, Professor. Thank you for everything.'

Hermione started to sniffle and Ron clutched her warmly as the wizard spoke again.

'And now, Mr George Weasley will come and speak about Fred.'

George hobbled up, then stood straight, and cleared his throat.

'I've been dreading this ever since Fred died. Having to speak about him, in front of everyone. It also meant that, Fred was really gone. I suppose I could almost kid myself it was a long nightmare. But I know now, that no amount of crying, moping, mourning or blaming can bring him back. Nor can it help us get over his death. I think I am getting over his death though, but none of us will get over him. Fred, was half of me. Both literally, and mentally. When we weren't in trouble together, we were laying out a plan to get into trouble together. Hogwarts was definitely our favourite prank location. But the pranks will continue, no doubt Fred wants me to persue our work. But I know, that Fred was happy when he died. He had everything he wanted, his shop, his family… everything. So, today we forget Fred's death, and begin loving Fred's memory. Mischief Managed.'

As George sat down, three coffins appeared, then placed themselves under the ground, flowers grew on top of them, and three tombstones erected from the ground.

'Thank you everybody, for coming today,' said the wizard.

People began to get up, and talk to each other, when Ron whispered in Hermione's ear, 'Can you come with me?'

Ron lead Hermione deep into the fields, out of ear shot, and sat her down with him, facing her. He took her hands, and smiled at her.

'Ron?' she whispered.

'Hermione. I couldn't have done that without you. Truly. And today is the start of our new lives. And… I want to spend mine with you. '

'So do I,' Hermione smiled.

Ron smiled as his hand brushed Hermione's forearm, she winced.

'Hermione?' he asked in panic.

Hermione rolled her sleeve up to reveal _Mudblood_ across her arm.

'I'm so sorry Hermione,' said Ron, looking down into his lap, guilt overpowering him.

'It's alright. Don't worry. It's just a bit sore, that's all.'

'Oh Hermione…'

'It still scares me sometimes. I've had nightmares about it.'

'Oh Hermione. You don't need to be scared. She's gone. Forever. She isn't coming back. You don't need to be scared.'

'Oh Ron…'

Ron took Hermione's cheek in his hand, and kissed her gently.


	3. Moving On

It had been a week since the funeral. Things were getting back to normal for the Weasley's. As normal as they could be. But of course, nothing would ever be normal again.

It was breakfast, and everyone was gathered around the table, munching away, when Harry announced. 'I think it's time I moved out.'

'What?' Ginny and Mrs Weasley exclaimed in unison.

'Mrs Weasley. I have trespassed on your generosity too long. It's time I went to Grimmauld Place and sorted it out, since I'll be living there.'

'Harry dear,' said Molly. 'There is no need. You are like a seventh son to me, and you can stay her for as long as you like.'

'It means a lot to me Mrs Weasley. It really does. But I need to. I need to make a fresh start. I hope you can understand.'

'Of course we do,' said Arthur.

'But Arthur-' Mrs Weasley interrupted.

'No Molly. He's right. He can do what he wants, and I think it'll be good for him. But Harry, you know there's always a spare bed for you if you need it.'

'Thank you, Mr Weasley,' said Harry greatfully.

'But what about me?' Ginny piped up.

'Ginny, I'll always come and visit,' said Harry. 'You can't get rid of me that easily.'

Everyone chuckled as Hermione cleared her throat.

'Actually. I should probably be going to. You see before the war… well… I performed a memory charm on my parents, to forget me and go into hiding… in Australia. I need to go and find them and reverse the charm.'

'Oh Hermione…' Mrs Weasley whispered.

'Then I'll go and live with them until I find a place of my own. But like Harry said, Mrs Weasley I can't thank you enough for what you've done.'

'But Hermione! You can't possibly go to Australia on your own!'

'I'll go!' said Ron loudly.

Hermione turned to Ron and looked at him adoringly.

'I'll come Hermione. I insist.'

'Ron. You don't have to. I'm sure I can-'

'I want to, Hermione,' he smiled.

'B-But…' Mrs Weasley spluttered.

'I think it'll be nice,' said Mr Weasley. 'Just look after yourselves. Let us know if need any help though.'

'I'm done Mum,' said George. 'Can we get down?'

'Yes, yes,' said Molly who was distracted, and everyone left except for her and Arthur.

'Arthur!' she hissed. 'You have just agreed for our son and his girlfriend to go to Australia on their own!'

'Yes. Good assessment,' Arthur smiled.

'Arthur! This is serious!'

'Molly. They aren't children. Besides, they'll meet Hermione's parents there. They need a holiday together.'

'And Harry! Moving out!'

'Harry is not our son. And even if he was, I wouldn't force him to stay.'

'And no doubt a week down the line and Ginny will move in with him.'

'Molly. One thing I am certain of is that Ginny will _not_ be moving in with Harry until she's at least finished school.'

'But she'll go round to his house and you know what young people are like! Irresponsible! They'll… They'll…'

'Do exactly what we did,' Arthur smiled. 'Now come on Mollywobbles. Let's clear up.'

Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were sat on Ron's bed, enjoying a well deserved cuddle.

'Did you really mean it?' Hermione asked. 'That you'd come with me?'

'Of course,' said Ron. 'I am _not_ leaving you, and Australia sounds fun. It'd be nice to have time together.'

'It will be won't it? But we'll have to go the muggle way…'

'Do you mean… planes?' Ron asked suspiciously.

'Yes!' Hermione giggled. 'But don't worry! They're perfectly safe! Then we can check into a hotel, and we can go and find my parents, and enjoy the holiday while we're there.'

'And how do you propose we find them?'

'We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.'

'Huh?'

'It's a muggle phrase. It means we'll deal with it when the time comes. Besides, they'll own a dentist. You can trace them through the post office and tourist information.'

'The what?'

'Oh Ron. It doesn't matter.'

Ron chuckled and kissed Hermione, making his body feel like it was on fire. 'Australia here we come!'


	4. The Night Before Tomorrow

It was the night before tomorrow. Ron was sat in his bedroom, mulling over what he was about to do. He was excited of course, but nervous at the same time. They'd be spending a lot of time alone, what would Hermione expect of him? What would he expect of her? How would they feel staying together, just the two of them? What if they fell out? Ron knew it would be illegal to diapparate back to England, but what if they fought, or broke up? Then the cause of his thought interrupted his thoughts. Hermione had entered his room.

'I can't believe we're actually going!' she said excitedly as she sat down beside Ron.

'I know, neither can I,' said Ron, putting his arm around Hermione.

'Ron, are you sure about coming? You don't have to…'

'Hermione, of course I'm sure! I wouldn't want to be anywhere else!' As Ron spoke these words, he realised that this was how he felt, and his questions seemed to disintegrate inside his head. 'Now, let's have a holiday plan run-through one more time.'

'Right,' said Hermione, in her distinct school girl tone. 'We arrive at the airport at 10 am, we catch the flight and we'll be in Sydney on Tuesday in the afternoon. We'll check into the hotel and get used to it, eat, swim a bit, as you do, and then sleep. Next day, we begin the search. I know roughly where they are after searching through records. We just need to find their dentistry. We find them, I lift the charm, and then yeah. That's it. Then we have 5 more days to do what we want with and then we come home next Monday!'

Ron smiled at Hermione's organisation, then asked, 'What will happen when we get home?'

'Well I doubt my parents will move back straight away, it's a lot of hassle for muggles, you know.'

'I mean about us.'

'Well you'll go back to the burrow I guess, and I'll find somewhere to live. It can't be that hard to get a flat. Besides, I want to go back to Hogwarts.'

'W-What? Go back? To Hogwarts?'

'I want to do my N.E. Ron. You can understand, can't you?'

'Of course,' Ron smiled. 'I just… it's just…'

'Just what?'

'Well, where will you live?'

'A flat I guess?'

'But until you get one, or until your parents come home?'

'I suppose I could stay at the Leaky-'

'No absolutely not!' said Ron. 'You're coming to the Burrow.'

'Oh but Ron, I have imposed on your mum for too long!'

'Nonsense. She'd love to have you!'

'Ron, I'd feel bad.'

'If you insist on living with you parents when they return, fine, but you are NOT refusing to stay at the burrow. Is it because you don't want to be with me?'

'Of course not! I love being with you Ron, I love you! I just don't want to push in!'

'How can you push in, in somewhere you belong?'

'B-But-'

'That's settled then!' Ron smiled. 'Now we should get some sleep. It's going to be a busy morning,' and Ron kissed Hermione gently on the lips.

Hermione giggled, 'Night Ron.'


	5. Australia At Last

Today was the day. Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys, including Harry were gathered outside the burrow to wish Ron and Hermione well on their trip.

'You will look after yourselves, won't you? Have you got everything you need? Absolutely everything? Harry has set up the fellytone so you can ring us whenever you need! Hermione, do you know where you're going?' Molly was fussing, holding back her tears.

'Molly, I know where they are, we know where we're staying, and I made Ron check everything four times,' Hermione insisted, as she and Ginny shared a hug.

'Oh Hermione. I'll miss you!' Ginny sniffed.

'No you won't,' Hermione whispered in her ear. 'You'll have plenty of time with Harry.'

Ginny blushed and giggled.

'Besides,' Hermione continued. 'We'll be at Hogwarts together in September anyway!'

Ginny nodded. 'I suppose so. Hey Ron, you'd better look after her!'

'Hear, hear!' said Harry.

'And no messing around little bro!' George winked.

'Shut it,' Ron snapped at George.

'Boys…' Arthur said sternly.

'Don't do anything stupid,' said Percy seriously.

Bill laughed, 'To be honest, I'd be rather disappointed if they didn't!'

'BILL!' Molly shouted. 'Now, we wouldn't want to delay you,' said Molly, hugging Ron and Hermione, 'But promise us you will come home if need be, ring us when you arrive, don't go out drinking…'

'Mum, relax. We'll be fine,' said Ron, as he took Hermione's hand. 'Bye all! See you on Monday!'

_Crack._

* * *

Ron and Hermione arrived just outside Heathrow airport, luggage in hand. Ron was absolutely fascinated as they headed towards the check-in desk. Muggles everywhere were on fellytones, carrying large suitcases and wearing funny clothes.

'Hi,' said Hermione, handing the tickets over the check-in desk to the girl.

'That's all fine. Can I see your passports?'

Hermione handed her and Ron's passports over and the girl smiled. 'Very good. Just load your luggage up on the belt and then head to security!'

Ron disliked security. Though Hermione insisted it was entirely painless, this did not stop Ron running through the scanners and subsequently searched. He also watched the screen intently to make sure his bags got through. When asked about his wand, he claimed it was a toy for his nephew, which worked surprisingly well. They were soon out of security and sat in the large hall surrounded by shops, awaiting their gate number.

'And you're one hundred per cent sure that the plane won't fall out of the sky?' Ron asked, as he gazed up at the flight board.

'Absolutely,' Hermione chuckled. 'Millions of flights occur around the world every day Ron, you will be absolutely fine.'

'What if the pilot falls asleep?'

'They won't.'

'But what if they do?'

'There is a co-pilot.'

'What if they both fall asleep?'

'They won't.'

'But what if they do?'

'Well for most of the journey the plane is on auto-pilot.'

'But what if it breaks?'

'It won't.'

'But what if-'

'Ron,' said Hermione, taking his hand in an assuring way. 'Everything is going to be fine. Trust me.'

'I do Hermione. I do trust you.'

'Good,' said Hermione as she pecked him on the cheek. 'Oh look, gate 52! Let's go!'

* * *

Ron and Hermione were sat on the plane, and Ron was becoming more and more anxious. Though to Hermione's disapproval, the air hostesses distracted Ron.

The plane began to rumble as they sped down the runway.

'HERMIONE! HERMIONE! WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!' Ron bellowed, causing a lot of passangers to turn to face them and others to tut.

'Shh Ron!' Hermione smiled. 'We're going in the air! Look!'

Sure enough they were, and Ron's jaw dropped as he saw that indeed they were flying.

'See?' Hermione smiled.

'You're amazing,' Ron smiled back, and he kissed Hermione on the lips.

* * *

The plan landed and Ron and Hermione were shattered, Ron could barely bring himself to haul his luggage from the carrier belt (which at one point he climbed on to see what would happen, though Hermione firmly pulled him down). They met the taxi outside the airport to take them to their hotel 'The White Star'.

They checked in and soon got up to their room. Ron and Hermione flung their bags on the floor and collapsed onto their bed next to each other.

'Finally,' said Ron. 'I thought my legs were going to fall off.'

'You should ring your mum,' Hermione pointed out.

'I will in a minute. There's something I need to do.'

'What?'

Ron leant over Hermione and kissed her softly.

'I cannot wait to meet your parents, and I cannot wait to spend time, just with you.'

'Neither can I,' said Hermione. 'Just me and you.'

'Just me and you,' Ron smiled, as he fell back against his pillow.


	6. Wendell and Monica Wilkins

'Ron…'

He was still.

'Ron…'

He remained still.

'Ron!' Hermione shouted.

Ron leapt out of bed and onto the floor with a loud bump. He sat up, scratched his head, and looked around, apparently puzzled.

'Ron,' said Hermione softly. 'It's time to get up. I know where they are. My parents. I used the internet café and they are only down the road!'

'Really?' Ron exclaimed as he stumbled to his feet, scratching his chest.

'Yes! So if you get ready quickly, we can go and see them and lift the charm and-'

Ron was smiling broadly as he walked over to Hermione.

'What?' asked Hermione as Ron tangled his arms around her waist.

'It's just… I know how long you've waited for this and it's finally here. I love seeing you so happy like this. After everything.'

Hermione leaned close to Ron, on her tip toes, their lips barely apart.

'And _I_… love you,' Hermione finished as she kissed Ron softly. Then the kissed transformed into one of lust, longing, and heat.

Hermione began to laugh as they broke apart. 'Ron, as much as I'd love to stand here with you all day, you need to go and get dressed so we can go and see my parents.'

'Alright…' said Ron, pecking Hermione on the forehead. 'As you wish.'

* * *

Hermione looked up.

_W & M Wilkins Dental Surgery _was displayed above the clinic.

Ron squeezed Hermione's shaking hand. 'This is it, are you ready?'

Hermione nodded and they entered the practice.

There was a young girl sat at the receptionist desk, biting a pen and filing her nails, apparently uninterested.

Hermione walked up to the desk and cleared her throat.

'Alright, can I help you?' the girl asked in a dull tone.

'Yes. I would like to see Wendell and Monica Wilkins please.'

'Got an appointment?'

'Well no, I was just hoping to-'

'You can book an appointment then.'

'No. I don't want an appointment, I just want to-'

'No appointment, no seeing them.'

'Excuse me?' said Ron, stepping forward, in a deliberately intimidating fashion. 'Would it confuse your apparently manners-deprived brain if you allowed her to see them for thirty seconds?'

'Excuse me!' the girl said loudly, when another door opened.

'Tanya! What is going on?' came the voice of Wendell Wilkins, Hermione's dad. Hermione was frozen to the spot.

The girl stumbled, 'Err… well…'

'Yes what _is_ going on?' asked Monica, Mrs Granger, as she entered.

Hermione pulled out her wand and turned to Tanya, who looked horrified.

'Young lady, I am really, really sorry about this, _Obliviate_!'

Tanya's eyes slid out of her eye sockets and she fell back into her chair, unconscious.

'WHAT THE DEVIL?' Wendell boomed, as Hermione turned her wand on her parents.

She closed her eyes and said the incantation in her head. She opened her eyes and stood silently for several seconds.

'Hermione?' said Mr Granger.

'Hi Dad,' Hermione smiled nervously.

* * *

'So, we never knew about it? Any of it? You went of gallivanting around the country and we never knew?'

'That's about the size of it…' Hermione explained nervously.

The four of them were sat in the living room of Mr and Mrs Granger's Australian home, drinking tea and eating cake (though Ron just ate cake).

'Oh Hermione…' Mrs Granger sniffed. 'You could have died! You, Ron and Harry! You could have died!'

'And if we had, you wouldn't have known!' Hermione tried to explain.

'That isn't the point,' said Mr Granger quietly.

'So you're mad at me?' said Hermione, her temper emerging.

'No, no, no darling!' Mrs Granger stuttered. 'Of course not! We're just…'

'It's a lot to take in, darling,' Mr Granger said.

'Of course it is, I'm sorry Mum, and Dad. I knew I had to-'

'Tell me Ron,' Mrs Granger interrupted, 'How on earth did you and Harry put up with Hermione so long?'

Ron chuckled, 'We wouldn't have done it without her, Mrs Granger.'

'Please, call us Helen and Mark,' said Mark Granger kindly.

There was a short silence, interrupted by Mark.

'So, what happens now?'

'Well, it's up to you. Obviously you can't move back right away, but Ron's parents are happy to have me until you do…'

'Of course. It will take a while to arrange our return. But Hermione, will you really want to live with us?'

'Yes,' said Mark, 'And you've finished school now, haven't you?'

'Well, yes, but I'm going back to redo my seventh year in September.'

Helen laughed. 'Typical. Hermione going to school.'

'But where would I be staying if not with you?'

Mark and Helen exchanged looks. 'You never know,' said Helen.

For the first time in her life, Hermione didn't understand, but in the shame of it didn't question it.

'So how long have you been together?' Helen asked, as a beeping noise came from the kitchen.

'Dishwasher,' said Mark hastily leaving.

Hermione was scarlet. 'Umm… since 2nd May…'

Ron too was blushing.

Helen chuckled. 'What took so long? Why the 2nd May?'

'Oh nothing,' said Hermione quickly.

Helen didn't believe her daughter but chose not to question her about it further. 'So, where are you staying?'

'The White Star,' Ron answered.

'Ah, nice place. Well I'm sure now you've seen us you want to get on with your holiday!'

'Oh no Mum, I-'

'Hermione. Don't argue. Come back the night before you leave, and have some tea. Now go out and enjoy yourselves!'

* * *

'So, what do we do know?' asked Hermione, as they stood outside the dentist.

Ron chuckled, 'Everything.'


	7. The First Time

**This is where the T rating comes into effect...**

* * *

It was late evening. Ron and Hermione had eaten, and were lying on the bed, watching the TV, wrapped in each other's arms.

_This is it. This is the time_ Ron thought to himself. But how should he bring it up? He didn't want to sound forceful, or eager, or desperate, or timid or reluctant. Then he just trusted his instincts.

He leant over Hermione and kissed her lovingly. Without a word, Hermione began to kiss him back, her fingers tangling themselves in his hair. They rolled over and leant on the remote, turning the TV off. They both laughed.

'Hey Hermione…' said Ron looking down on her beautiful face.

'Ron, I think I know what you're going to say…' she smiled.

'You do?'

'I do. And, I'm ready now. I'm just a little nervous that's all.'

'You don't need to be. I'm with you. I swear I will not hurt you, and do whatever you say, alright?'

'I know,' said Hermione. 'And that's why I love you.'

They stared at each other for a second. Then all of the tension, lust and desire that had been bottled up for so long burst open.

They were tearing each other's clothes off, kissing furiously.

'You are so beautiful,' said Ron. He hadn't quite realised it before, but she was. She was simply stunning.

They began to explore each other, and both of them kept smiling. This was love, this was their way of showing it.

Then Ron looked into Hermione's eyes. 'Are you ready?'

Hermione nodded, and Ron slipped in.

Hermione scrunched her eyes shut as he did.

'Are you okay?' Ron panicked, 'Are you in pain?'

Hermione opened her eyes. 'Ron, I'm… I'm…'

But neither of them could speak, as they were in such ecstasy. They cried each other's name, then collapse either side of each other, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'Morning beautiful,' said Ron, as they woke up the next morning.

'Morning handsome,' Hermione giggled.

'Are you alright?' Ron asked.

'I'm fine Ron, absolutely fine. That was… unimaginable. Ron, I love you so much.'

'Are you uncomfortable?' he asked.

'A little,' Hermione confessed. 'A good bath wouldn't go a miss.'

Ron flew out of bed. 'Then let me run it, we have all the time in the world. Just rest darling. Just rest.'

'I love you,' Hermione smiled.

'So do I,' said Ron. 'So do I.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**


	8. Returning Home

Ron and Hermione knocked on the door, and stood in front of it nervously. Then it opened.

'Ron! Hermione! You're back!' Molly cried, thrusting her arms around them both. 'Oh we've missed you! Come in, come in! We're just about to have some dinner, I can get you some, it's no problem!'

Looking rather taken aback, Ron and Hermione stumbled in, bags in hands.

The whole of the Weasley family, including Fleur and Harry were gathered around the dinner table. Only Charlie was absent.

'Good to see you, bro!' said Bill, beaming at his brother.

'How was Australia?' Ginny asked.

'Did you guys have fun?' George winked.

'Oh leave them alone!' said Arthur, 'Come on you two, sit down and have something to eat!'

The 10 minutes of eating was the quietest 10 minutes there had been for a while, but shortly afterwards, the pair were bombarded with questions.

Molly shut them all up, and decided she would be first to ask. 'So, how are your parents, Hermione?'

'Very well,' said Hermione. 'Once I lifted the charm, I explained what had happened. Of course they were angry but they were just so glad to see me again. They'll be moving back to the UK in a month or so when everything is sorted.'

'So don't they want to stay in Australia?' Arthur questioned.

Hermione shook her head, 'They said it's far too hot! And besides, they say they want to be near me, so when they return, I'll probably live with them unless…' but Hermione's voice trailed away, thin about what her mum had said.

'So where did you go?' Ginny asked.

'Everywhere!' said Ron smiling. 'We went out to loads of landmarks, restaurants and went to the beach a few times. It's a beautiful place.'

'Was ze 'otel nice?' asked Fleur.

'Very,' said Hermione. 'It was like being a celebrity or something!'

'And did you make full use of its features?' George laughed.

Arthur gave George a stern look and he was silenced.

'So what've we missed?' asked Ron.

'Well,' said Harry. 'Most of the death eaters have been rounded up now, locked in Azkaban, though many died in the attempt. Hogwarts is closed until September, McGonagall is headmistress and Kingsley is officially Minister for Magic.'

'Blimey,' said Ron. 'Didn't miss much then?'

* * *

It was late evening, and Ron and Hermione were the only ones awake. They were sat in each other's arms on the sofa, embracing each other's warm and comfort, relieved to be home at last.

'I heard your mum definitely reinforcing the fact that I'm sharing with Ginny,' said Hermione with a smile.

'Do you reckon they know?' asked Ron.

'Know what?'

'Well… you know…'

'Well, I think they do, but I'm not sure your mum is quite ready to believe it. That we are properly together, if you know what I mean.'

Ron chuckled, 'Yeah well. It took us long enough.'

'Plus the fact that Harry, the person they think of as a sevenths son is now with their only daughter…'

'Mind you though, they don't have to worry too much about them.'

'Don't they?'

Ron paused, 'So have they?'

'Probably,' Hermione admitted.

Ron seemed less cheerful at the prospect of this.

'Ron, I know she's your sister, and you love her, and want to protect her, but sometimes, we need a different kind of love, and you want her to be happy, right?'

'Yeah, yeah I know,' said Ron. 'You're clever, you know that Hermione?'

'I have been told,' Hermione giggled.

'We should head upstairs or Mum and Dad will get suspicious.'

'Good point,' said Hermione, rolling over so she was lying on Ron. 'But one more thing…'

And she kissed him longingly, lustfully, and deeply. They both sighed as they melted into each other, until they broke apart.

'Hermione, if we keep kissing, I'm afraid we'll get carried away!'

'Hmm. Doesn't sound too bad,' Hermione teased as the pair got up and climbed the stairs.

'Night Ron,' said Hermione as she reached Ginny's door.

Ron kissed her cheek, 'Night beautiful.'


	9. Facing the Music

It was August 1st. George and Ron were stood outside Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Outside and in were damaged. The rabbit no longer popped up from the hat on top of Fred or George Weasley on the roof. The orange and purple had faded to murky brown. Neither of them expected to see it so damaged.

'I guess we're going to need a few extra pairs of hands,' said Ron.

George nodded. 'In a bit though. Can we go inside?'

'Yeah, I suppose. You okay?' Ron asked.

George nodded bravely. 'Yeah. Gotta do it sometime.'

Inside was like a bomb had hit it. There were toys and jokes sprawled everywhere. Everything was gathering dust. Everything Fred and George had worked for was destroyed, and Ron noticed a tear in George's eye.

'The death eater's must have got at it after we left. It wasn't safe anymore. They certainly made their point.'

Ron saw a load of decoy detonators feebly stirring in a far corner. It reminded him of when he, Harry and Hermione used them in the ministry.

'Harry'll be gutted,' said George. 'What have we done with his money, eh?'

'We can fix it again,' said Ron. 'You'll see. We can make it like it was again.'

George smiled. 'Won't be the same though, will it?'

'No,' said Ron. 'Nothing will be the same. But Fred would have wanted it to carry on, right?'

'Yeah,' George nodded confidently. 'He would.'

'Shall I go and get reinforcements?'

'Please,' said George.

* * *

Not long after, Ron returned with Harry, Bill, Percy and Arthur, all in their rags, ready to help.

'We can't use magic, can we?' said George.

Arthur shook his head. 'Nope. But we have hard work and elbow grease. Let's get to work!'

They all began to clear away the broken stock and clear the area, cleaning the walls and floors and fixing the windows and doors.

By lunchtime, the shop was empty and clean, and was ready to be repainted and refilled.

Just then, there were two loud cracks. Hermione and Ginny appeared, carrying a tray of sandwiches and squash.

'Mum thought you'd like some lunch,' said Ginny, as she and Hermione placed their trays on the floor.

Everyone dived in, as Hermione and Ginny laughed.

'So,' said Hermione. 'The place looks better from what you said earlier.'

'Mmhmm,' said George, his mouth full of cheese sandwich. 'We 'eed to do the outside 'ow.'

'Is there anything we can help with?' asked Ginny.

Arthur swallowed, 'Could you girls paint the outside.'

Hermione and Ginny nodded enthusiastically, eager to get involved.

After everyone had eaten, they all set to work. Ginny and Hermione redecorating the front, Ron and Harry putting up shelves and cupboards, George and Bill sorting the floors and Arthur and Percy giving the walls a lick of paint.

It was early evening by the time they had finished, and it was going dark.

Everything was just as it was before the war. Except for one thing. On the front door was a moving picture of Fred in his suit, pointing towards the door. The caption read 'Come and manage your mischief' and this was Ron's idea.

'I love it,' said George. 'Thanks. Everyone. I couldn't have done it without you. All of you.'

'We were only too happy to help,' said Harry.

'When do you want to open again?' said Percy.

'Tomorrow!' said George brightly. 'Why wait?'

'I'll help,' said Ron. 'I'll run it with you.'

George looked at his little brother with pride and happiness as he hugged him tightly. He didn't need words right now.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were sat outside the Burrow. Hermione was wrapped in Ron's arms, and they were both staring out at the water.

'So how long will you work for George?' Hermione asked.

'Who knows? Harry and I are going to the ministry tomorrow anyway.'

'How come?'

'Well, Kingsley tipped us off that they are recruiting new aurors.'

'But you don't have any N.E. ,' Hermione pointed out.

'Well, Kingsley said that we probably have enough experience anyway,' Ron chuckled, 'And they are holding a trading course from the 10th to 24th. We just have to go tomorrow for an assessment to see if we get in.'

'A two week course?' Hermione exclaimed. 'And that's it.'

'Yeah,' said Ron. 'It's usually for qualified aurors just before they start, but Kingsley thinks we can do it!'

'Wow,' said Hermione breathlessly. 'It's a lot to take in.'

'Yeah. I know. What do you think?'

'It's certainly a dangerous career… but I think you are more than capable. I'm just worried for you… that's all.'

Ron chuckled and kissed Hermione on the head. 'Oh Hermione. You don't need to worry. We helped defeat Voldemort remember.'

Hermione looked at Ron with surprise. 'You said his name Ron!'

'I know,' said Ron. 'Harry must be rubbing off on me.'

Hermione laughed.

'So yeah,' Ron continued. 'Once I've got a bit of money, we can move out and get a place of our own and-'

'-and share the future together,' Hermione finished.

Ron smiled, and kissed Hermione tenderly.

'Because Ron, I want to spend my life with you. However long or short.'

'Me too,' said Ron, kissing Hermione again. 'Me too.'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I won't be able to update much for a while as I have exams in January. But I will try - honest! Please review :D**


	10. Ron's Surprise

It was 24th August 1998.

Hermione was waiting in the atrium of the ministry as she and Ginny anxiously apprehended the results of their boyfriend's auror tests.

'When are they due out?' Ginny asked.

'Five,' said Hermione, as they both stared at the lifts.

'What time is it now?'

'Five?'

'But where are they?'

But before Hermione could answer, one of the lifts shot down, and landed. The doors opened revealing Ron and Harry.

'Well?' asked Hermione and Ginny.

'WE GO IT!' said Ron and Harry.

Hermione and Ginny flung their arms around their boyfriends.

'Aw well done!' said Hermione. 'Both of you!'

'Cheers,' said Harry. 'Are you coming back to the burrow?'

'No,' said Ron, causing Hermione to stare at him suspiciously. 'I'm taking Hermione out. See you guys later though.'

'Alrighty then,' said Harry with a wink, as he and Ginny disapparated.

'Ron?' asked Hermione curiously, 'Where are we going?'

'You'll see,' said Ron, holding his arm out. Hermione took it, and with a _crack_ they were gone.

* * *

_Crack._

Ron and Hermione were stood on a beach, staring at a quaint cottage. It looked like it belonged in a fairy story.

'Ron! It's beautiful, where are we?'

'Home,' said Ron simply.

'Wh-What?'

'Home. I met a guy at the auror training who was selling and he let me put a deposit. I should be able to pay him in full within the year. But he doesn't mind how long it takes. So now, it's ours!'

Hermione turned to face Ron and looked up into his eyes.

'Really? Is this all real?'

Ron laughed. 'Yes, darling. It's all real. And all ours.'

'Ron… I don't even know how to start thanking you…' Hermione whispered.

'Well you can start by kissing me. I'm sure I think of more later,' Ron winked.

Hermione giggled, and leant up and kissed him on the lips.

'Now let me show you inside!' said Ron taking Hermione's hand.

Inside was, in Hermione's opinion, perfect. It was filled with beautifully decorated rooms, just the right size, all warm and cozy. Through the windows you could see the surrounding coast and beach. It was stunning.

'And we're only a mile away from the main village it's on those cliffs over there,' said Ron, pointing through the kitchen window. 'And we're only a fifteen minute drive from the Burrow.'

'Ron. It's absolutely perfect,' said Hermione, sounding breathless, as Ron curled his arms around her waist as they stared out of the window.

'Did I do well?' Ron asked, kissing Hermione's neck.

'You did!'

'Always the tone of surprise,' Ron whispered in to Hermione's ear.

Hermione turned round and she began to kiss him tenderly. He then deepened the kiss as Hermione's hands twisted though his thick red locks. Ron's hands seemed to move lower and lower and…

Hermione broke away giggling. 'I can't thank you just yet…' she whispered.

'Why not?' asked Ron.

'Cause we haven't got any of our belongings and-'

'We do they're all upstairs.'

'And we haven't unpacked-'

'It only takes one charm, Hermione.'

'And… and… we need to have dinner first!'

Ron laughed. 'Food! The last ditch attempt! I suppose you're right. What are we having?'

Hermione slapped Ron playfully. 'So do I do _all_ the cooking? Do we even have any food?'

'Erm, well, I can work on that. But Harry did tell me about these takeaway things we could try.'

'Right. Well, I guess we'll do that. On second thoughts, I'll do it. I remember only too well what happened last time you used the phone!'

'We don't need to bring that up again,' Ron blushed.

* * *

Ron and Hermione were sat on the sofa, fit to burst with Chinese.

'Now that was good,' said Hermione.

'And so are you,' said Ron, leaning in, almost on top of Hermione.

She blushed and giggled, 'You really won't give up will you?'

Ron shook his head like a little boy.

Hermione sighed, 'Alright then. But you'll have to take me.'

Ron's smile widened as he scooped Hermione in his arms. 'Up the hills to Bedfordshire it is madam!'

'Where on earth did you hear that?' Hermione exclaimed whilst laughing.

'Something Dad mentioned…'

'Right. Well Ron, take me to Bedfordshire!'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! :D**


	11. Diagon Alley Again

Hermione opened her eyes slowly. It took a while for her to digest where she was. Lying next to her boyfriend, in their house. She smiled to herself. She felt like she was properly grown up now.

Ron stirred next to her. His mouth was hanging open and his hair was a mess, but Hermione didn't mind. She though it was quite amusing.

Just as she was about to get up, Ron's owl Pigwidgeon, flew in through the window. Hermione had almost forgotten Ron had an owl. Pigwidgeon perched on the chest of draws holding an envelope.

Hermione got out of bed, and walked over the Pigwidgeon. The letter was for her. No sooner had she taken the letter from the owl's grasp, Pigwidgeon flew up and perched himself on the top of the wardrobe, as if he was planning to stay.

Hermione chuckled quietly as she opened her letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are delighted to confirm that you are able to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and we are more than happy to have you back with us._

_Attached is the list of all the equipment and books you will need for the new term._

_As well as this, we are delighted to announce that you have been appointed Head Girl. Congratulations._

_We look forward to seeing you on September 1__st__. Train leaves at 11 am from King's Cross Station._

_Professor M McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

Hermione was beaming. She was Head Girl! She ran over to the bed and frantically began shaking Ron.

'Ron! Ron! Ron! Guess what! Ron!'

Ron opened his eyes, looking rather weary.

'What is it, Hermione?' he yawned.

Hermione thrust her letter into his hand.

Ron sat up and began to read. He reached the bottom and beamed up at Hermione.

'Oh Hermione, that's amazing news!' he said sitting up, opening his arms.

Hermione giggled and straddled his lap, and gave him a warm hug.

'But I am going to miss you,' he confessed.

'And I'll miss you. But you can come to Hogsmede with Harry and visit me!'

'I know, but it won't be the same.'

'Then we have to make the most of the rest of this time. Now, how about we go to Diagon Alley with Harry and Ginny, cause Ginny will need to go shopping too.'

'Sure,' said Ron, and he kissed Hermione's forehead.

* * *

'Now here's the plan,' said Harry, as the four of them stood in Diagon Alley. Girls go shopping, boys go to the Leaky Couldron.'

Ginny placed her hand on her hips. 'Oh really? Pfft.'

But before either of the girls could argue, Harry grabbed Ron's arm and marched him off to the pub.

Hermione looked at Ginny. 'Flourish and Blotts?'

Ginny nodded and they walked down the street and into the beloved bookstore.

It was a little different than before the war, and had clearly been refurbished, but never the less, the shelves were brimming, customers were buying and…

Ginny and Hermione froze on the spot. Standing right in front of them was Luna, whom they hadn't seen since the Battle of Hogwarts!'

'Luna!' Ginny screamed, throwing herself at Luna.

Luna smiled as Hermione hugged her too.

'Oh Luna! We've missed you! How are you?' Hermione asked.

'Very well,' said Luna. 'Daddy and I have fixed the house and everything seems to have gone back to normal. I'm just buying my Hogwarts books. What about you both?'

'Just shopping,' said Ginny. 'Looking forward to going back to Hogwarts though.'

'It'll be strange though,' said Luna.

'Yeah,' said Hermione, thinking about it. It was the place that so many had died not a few months ago.

'But we must keep moving,' said Luna wisely. 'Anyhow, I'd better be off, Daddy and I are going to buy some Dirigible Plum seeds in a bit. Bye both, see you on the train.'

'Bye!' said Ginny and Hermione smiling as Luna left.

Ginny then looked at Hermione with the same face she wore when she was afraid of the Chamber of Secrets all those years ago. 'But Hermione, she's right. We're going back to the place were Colin and Tonks and Lupin and Fred…'

Hermione pulled Ginny into a warm hug. 'Hey Ginny, we're going to be strong, right? We didn't come this far by running and hiding. Cause we're fighters, aren't we?'

Ginny nodded as the girls broke apart. 'Thanks Hermione. My adopted sister!'

**Read, review, enjoy! XD**


	12. Back to Hogwarts

**Sorry it has been so long but here it is! Hope it's worth the wait! :)**

* * *

It was almost eleven on the 1st September 1999 and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were gathered on platform 9 ¾ along with Mr and Mrs Weasley. It was a sunny day, and fairly warm too, but everyone couldn't help but notice that the atmosphere was far different from that of last year.

This time last year, there were hardly any families on platform 9 ¾. Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ginny had been there, but Harry, Ron and Hermione had been in Grimmauld Place, ready to go into the ministry. Last year, Voldemort had been at the peak of power, and the world was a darker place. How things had changed in a year.

'I can't believe this is the last time we're sending you to Hogwarts!' Mrs Weasley sobbed. 'Sometimes I thought we would never leave this platform!'

Ginny smiled and gave her parents a hug. 'Oh Mum, I'll see you at Christmas anyway.'

'It's just going to be… very quiet,' said Mr Weasley solemnly.

Ginny tried to smile, but her lip only quivered.

'Take care of yourself too Hermione,' said Mrs Weasley, hugging Hermione.

'I will Mrs Weasley.'

'Come on Molly,' said Arthur, 'Let them say their goodbyes.'

Mrs Weasley reluctantly followed her husband away, and back through the wall, leaving the four of them behind.

'We'll see you in October, let us know when you next have a Hogsmede trip,' said Harry, as he hugged Hermione and Ron hugged Ginny.

'We will,' said Hermione as the train whistle blew.

Harry kissed Ginny quickly as she danced onto the train, flashing a cheeky smile at Harry as she flicked her hair girlishly.

Ron held his tongue as he looked down at Hermione. 'Write to me as soon as you get there,' he said, and he kissed her tenderly.

Hermione nodded, and joined Ginny on the train as it rolled out of the station.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny filed down the train and found an empty compartment, though it took longer than they anticipated as many kept stopping them and asking questions, which made Hermione, feel rather uncomfortable, though Ginny dealt with it and they finally sat down.

'Sorry about all that,' said Ginny, as she fetched her pygmy puff from her handbag.

'Why are you apologising?' said Hermione. 'It's not your fault.'

'I'm sorry I didn't get chance to thump them one.'

Hermione giggled, 'Now, now. But it's going to be like this for ages, isn't it?'

'Well yeah, Hermione. I mean you were one of the three who ended Voldemort. You're hot gossip student number one! Harry isn't here anymore so guess who's the next target?'

'Me,' Hermione muttered sadly.

Ginny nodded as the compartment door slid open. She automatically said, 'Leave us alone.'

'Oh,' said Luna, sounding hurt.

'Oh! Sorry Luna! We didn't realise it was you,' said Ginny guiltily. 'Come in, please.'

Luna came in and quietly closed the door. She was dressed in her usual unique fashion, and was clutching the Quibbler, and Hermione felt her stomach lurch as she could have sworn she saw her name on the corner of the magazine.

'How are you anyway?' Ginny asked Luna.

'All right I suppose,' said Luna, unfolding her magazine. 'People kept pestering me as I went down the train. They were asking me about Voldemort, and I didn't really want to talk to them.'

'Oh ignore them,' said Ginny. 'People have nothing better to gossip about than us at the moment.'

'And they kept asking me how Neville is! I haven't seen him recently!'

Hermione and Ginny giggled.

'What is it?' asked Luna.

'Well…' said Hermione.

'We got the impression that you two were… together,' Ginny blushed.

Luna still looked dreamy. 'But he's dating Hannah Abbot!'

'Oh!' said Hermione in surprise as she and Ginny exchanged looks. 'Anyway, I'd better go to the prefect meeting.'

'Prefect meeting?' said Ginny.

'Oh yeah,' said Hermione. 'I'm Head Girl!'

* * *

'Welcome back everyone!' said McGonagall, as she stood up at the end of the feast.

The hall seemed a lot cheerier than Ginny had remembered. Hermione noticed too. She couldn't help noticing the odd crack or two on the walls, and thinking about what happened in that very hall only months ago. She shared an uncomfortable smile with Ginny, who reassuringly gave her a small hug, as McGonagall continued.

'While this is just another year at Hogwarts, it is also, not just another year at Hogwarts. As we all know, these hall, played host to some real horrors. Horrors that are still fresh in our minds and so painful for many of you. But know this. None of them died in vain. None of them. They died for the free world have today, and they shall never be forgotten. Ever.'

McGonagall raised her glass, shaking a little. 'To them.'

'To them,' said the hall in unison, as everyone raised their glasses.

Ginny sniffled a little and Hermione smiled at her.

'Sorry Hermione,' she said quietly as they all began to get up and leave for bed. 'I was just thinking about Fred. I expect you're tired of it all.'

'Don't be silly Ginny,' said Hermione as a heard of first years approached. 'It's natural to think, but it isn't a bad think. He's watching. I know he is. Now I'm sorry, I'd stay and chat, but…'

'But first years won't tour themselves,' Ginny smiled.

'Indeed,' said Hermione. 'First years this way!'

* * *

It was almost midnight. To their delight, Ginny and Hermione were sharing a room along with the other Gryffindor 7th year girls. But they were all asleep, and Ginny and Hermione lay awake having a quiet chat.

'Did you write to Ron?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah,' said Hermione. 'No doubt he won't reply for at least a month.'

'That's so Ron.'

'Have you written to Harry?'

'Nah. Maybe tomorrow. Besides, he and Ron will be far too busy being aurors.'

'True. I'd almost forgot about that actually. Is it bad I'm starting to miss them?'

'Hermione! You spent practically a year with them! I'd be sick of them by now.'

Hermione laughed, 'Well, it was different…'

'Are you really telling me you camped with by brother for god knows how long and NOTHING happened?'

'Ginny! Harry was there too! And in case you didn't know, we were trying to destroy Voldemort.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Ginny smirked. 'Seriously, I'm made up for you. Harry and I were wondering when it would finally happen.'

'Oh cheers!'

'Seriously! We had a bet. I won, Harry bet you would get together after Voldemort was killed, but I said before, and I won!'

'Only just!'

'Still, it was 5 galleons.'

'Well we should probably get some sleep. No doubt we're in for a long day tomorrow.'

'Don't remind me. Night Hermione.'

'Night Ginny.'


	13. The First Day

Hermione and Ginny were sat at breakfast the next day as timetables were being handed out. Hermione was twiddling her thumbs and anxiously looking around the hall.

'Hermione, will you stop it?' said Ginny, half exasperated and half amused. 'It won't be long!'

Hermione continued to act shifty, barely touching her breakfast.

'Hermione! Looking around like a crazed meerkat is not going to help!'

Hermione shook her head and began to turn to her breakfast. She picked up her toast, but then dropped it again in frustration.

'How long is it going to take?' she moaned impatiently.

Ginny smiled. 'Never in a million years would I have imagined you being so impatient, waiting for a letter from my dear brother, I doubt he will have written back anyway. You only sent it last night!'

Hermione smiled back. 'I know. I'm just being silly. It's just, we haven't really been apart since, well… for ages.'

Ginny laughed. 'Yeah, and I was apart from Harry while you were galavanting around the country! And if they are going to be aurors, we'd better get used to it. Now eat, the elves don't make it for the fun of it.'

Hermione stared at Ginny with her concerned face. 'Speaking of which, I may restart S.P.E.W.'

Ginny scoffed. 'As honourable as it is Hermione, maybe not. By all means do it at the ministry, but I quite like my meals thank you very much.'

Suddenly, the squeak of owls filled the room and hundreds of them flew into the great hall and Hermione's face lit up when she saw little Pigwidgeon swooping towards them holding letters for both Hermione and Ginny.

Ginny couldn't hide her smile as she opened hers while Hermione tore hers open and read as fast as she could several times.

_To Hermione,_

_It must be so strange for you to go back after everything. I don't envy you at all. Harry and I have some training up soon, but until then, George says we can do some shifts at the shop. It's doing really well at the moment, Kingsley (or Minister as we should call him) is going to visit next week and that'll be great for publicity._

_I miss you already, so I guess I'll miss you more every day! Let us know when you have a Hogsmeade weekend so we can come up. We'd like a good catch up with the teachers as well, and I know Harry wants to talk to McGonagall. No doubt he feels he has some explaining to do._

_Don't do anything I wouldn't do,_

_Lots of love,_

_Ron xxx_

Hermione clutched the letter tightly smiling. She noticed Ginny was smirking behind her letter.

'How is Harry?'

Ginny quickly folded up her letter. 'Yes, fine, yes,' she said, looking rather flushed.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Ginny shook her head, and Hermione decided it was time to stop. 'We should go to lessons.'

'Yes,' said Ginny, regaining her composure. 'What do we have?'

'Defence Against the Dark Arts.'

'Oh. Who will be teaching?'

'No idea.'

* * *

Ginny and Hermione entered the classroom cautiously and sat together near the front. They could both sense the class was apprehensive. Last time they had been taught the subject, it was Dark Arts and taught by the death eater Amycus Carrow. No one was particularly looking forward to the subject.

'Morning everyone,' said a warm voice.

They all turned round to see their new professor. He was tall, thin, and admittedly handsome. He was very youthful, yet he bore a serious and welcoming expression.

'Relax,' he smiled, as he paced towards the front, and leant against the staircase.

'I am Professor Turnbull, your new teacher. Now, I know this subject is probably not the one you have been looking forward too and I'm not surprised. All of us have been affected by the events of the last few months. But there is one thing I want to make crystal clear. No one has to talk about anything if they don't want to, and no one is to force someone else to. Now if you can follow that instruction, we shall get along fine.'

Ginny and Hermione exchanged. They were both thinking the same thing. Hogwarts has changed, but it was going to get better.


	14. A Different Hogwarts

**Hey people! Sorry for the delay in updating but here we are! I'm sorry but I won't be able to update much until June because of exam season and I kinda need to revise! I will try and post when I can though! Enjoy and review! :P**

* * *

It was almost six in the morning.

Hermione was finding it hard to sleep.

It had been just over a week since they had arrived back at Hogwarts, and Hermione hadn't anticipated how hard it would be to return to the castle.

Every time she walked down the corridors she thought of Fred, Lupin and Tonks, who had died in the very castle she was living.

She thought of the countless others who had also lost their lives, like Colin Creevy, who wasn't much younger than her.

As she walked down the halls, in her comfy hoody and uggs, she clutched her last letter from Ron. He hadn't written back to her since the first time he wrote, and Hermione was a little worried.

As she walked, the sun began to rise, and suddenly, she saw lights reflecting from her left. She turned her head and saw why.

There was a massive silver plaque down the end of the corridor. Hermione quickened her pace and reached the large plaque. It was then her eyes welled up and she realised what it was.

It was a list of everyone who died fighting the Death Eaters in the Battle of Hogwarts.

Hermione saw Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin, Lavender… and many more. She clutched her letter tightly as she sobbed gently.

'Miss Granger?'

Hermione turned around to see Professor McGonagall, wearing a sombre face.

'I'm sorry, I know I should be in bed…' Hermione mumbled.

McGonagall raised her weary hand and walked beside Hermione, staring at the plaque. 'I think I can make an exception.'

Hermione smiled up at the professor.

'You know, we never wanted to tell the students about this. We wanted them to find it themselves. It may not surprise you that you are the first to find it. I am notified when anyone comes here, in case they want someone to talk to, because I know, Miss Granger, how hard it is for you to come back. And for Miss Weasley.'

Hermione nodded as she wiped her eyes.

'You have been through so much, Miss Granger, much more than many of us.'

Hermione rolled up her sleeve to show the 'Mudblood' scar to Professor McGonagall, who looked like she was going to be sick.

'We were at Malfoy Manor, after we got caught by snatchers. Bellatrix Lestrange thought we had stolen the sword of Gryffindor from her vault, so she tortured me. She… she bit this into me.'

'Miss Granger…'

'It doesn't hurt anymore,' said Hermione dismissively, rolling up her sleeve, 'but it reminds me, every day, about how much so many people gave to beat Voldemort.'

McGonagall stood silently.

'But it will never go away. Not completely.'

'I am not going to try and imagine the pain the three of you went through while you were away. The entire wizarding world is in your debt. And I want you to know, Miss Granger, that I never stopped think about the three of you while you were away. Every time I worried, I knew you were there, and there aren't many better at spells than you, Miss Granger.'

Hermione smiled. 'That's what Ron said. That I'm the best at spells.'

Professor McGonagall smiled. 'Miss Granger, can I ask what you were doing? I understand if…'

'Of course you can now, said Hermione. You see, we were hunting horcruxes. Voldemort made 7 of them. The ring, which Dumbledore destroyed, while cursing his hand, the diary that opened the chamber of secrets, Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's cup and Nagini the snake were destroyed by us. Then the final was Harry's scar, which is why Voldemort had to kill Harry to destroy the horcrux.'

McGonagall had her hand over her mouth, utterly bewildered.

'I'm sorry we couldn't tell you before, but if you had been tortured, or given veritaserum and Voldemort had found out, he would still be here.'

'I quite understand,' said McGongall, so quiet it was only just audible. 'You were all so brave. I can never, ever thank you all enough.'

'Voldemort is dead. That is all the thanks we need.'

Just then, the sound of footsteps grew louder.

'We'd better go,' said Professor McGonagall to Hermione. 'I'd hate for Filch to catch us out of bed.'

Hermione giggled quietly. 'Thank you, professor. For listening. It helps.'

'My ears are always available for you, Miss Granger. Good morning.'

'Yeah, morning professor.'


	15. The Reunion

**Sorry my update has been so delayed but my exams are over! Hooray! So I gave you a longer chapter to make up for it! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Hermione was heading towards Gryffindor Tower after a long and tiring day when she felt two hands press hard on her shoulders and someone trying to have a piggy back.

'Hello Ginny,' said Hermione, without the faintest tone of surprise.

'Hey!' said Ginny excitedly, following Hermione. 'Have you been up to the common room yet?'

'No, why?'

'Because it's the first Hogsmeade visit next weekend!'

Hermione couldn't deny that her heart jolted a bit. She'd only been at Hogwarts for a month, but letters from Ron didn't seem enough. Hermione wanted to see him. She didn't understand why. She just needed him to hug her. What was happening to her?

'That's nice,' said Hermione in a composed manner.

Ginny, unfortunately for Hermione, saw right through the act. 'Don't pretend you aren't excited! Even if it is because you want to see my brother!'

Hermione blushed slightly as they reached the portrait hole.

'Felix felicis,' said Ginny, and the fat lady swung open.

They both sat on a vacated sofa, putting their feet up with a sigh of relief.

'So shall we all go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch?' suggested Ginny.

Hermione nodded, staring at the portraits around the room. She never used to pay attention to them before, but now everything seemed all the more intriguing. She guessed the because she felt more lonely. Yes she had Ginny, but sometimes Ginny would hang around with her other friends, and Hermione didn't have Harry and Ron anymore. And as well as that, usually around this time of year, another disaster was being planned and the trio would be making plans. But not this year.

'Don't worry,' said Ginny, interrupting her thoughts. 'We'll go our separate ways after, no doubt you want to catch up with Ron and Harry and I are long overdue a catch up.'

Hermione smiled, it was like Ginny could read her mind.

'You look exhausted, Hermione. Go on, get changed and we'll go down to the feast in a bit, yeah?'

* * *

It was finally the day. The Saturday. The Hogsmede day. Hermione was stood in front of the mirror, adjusting her hair. She was never going to admit that she did want to impress Ron and remind him how much he was missing her.

'Come on Hermione, your hair is fine!' said Ginny, dragging her away from the mirror. 'Ron doesn't care about looks, I thought that was obvious from his!'

'Oh ha ha,' said Hermione as they headed out of their dormitory.

* * *

Ginny and Hermione were stood by the Three Broomsticks. It was a little chilly and breezy, but it didn't bother Hermione. Her heart was in her mouth. She was looking around for Ron and was desperate just to see his face.

Then just as her eyes were wandering, she notices some short red hair, flaming in the distance. She heard Ginny giggle, and sure enough, Ron and Harry were walking briskly towards them.

Hermione couldn't stop herself, as her legs pelted towards Ron and she flung herself into his arms, leaving Harry to laugh and head over to Ginny.

'What's all this?' Ron said smiling down at her.

'I don't know what's got into me!' Hermione giggled. 'I've been missing you so much! It's like I'm a little school girl!'

Ron laughed, 'Yeah, well I've missed you a lot too, but boy am I hungry, shall we go eat?'

Hermione laughed and they caught up with Harry and Ginny and entered the Three Broomsticks. It was back to its lively atmosphere after the war and Madam Rosmerta was happily chatting away to her customers, until she spotted the four of them standing in the door way.

The pub fell silent, and the four of them looked around nervously, as if they had done something wrong.

'It's Harry Potter!' said an old man, sat by the bar, 'and his friends! He's here!'

The pub filled with cheers and adoration, and Harry went rather red. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. They realised this was what it was going to be like from now on.

Madam Rosmerta came over to them, pushing past several customers who were trying to shake Harry's hand. 'It's lovely to see you all again,' she said, 'Let's find you somewhere quiet.

The four of them were glad of the peace as Rosmerta placed them near the back of the pub, where a few people were eating. They did look over now and then, but left the four alone, and they were grateful for it.

Rosmerta brought along their drinks and meals and when she left, Harry let out a huge sigh.

'I don't think I've ever been more terrified!' said Harry, sipping his butter beer.

'Talk about a warm welcome!' said Ron, 'It's like being Gilderoy Lockhart.'

'But it's going to be like this for a while, isn't it?' said Hermione.

'Oh yes,' said Harry, 'But let them. They have as much reason to celebrate as everyone else. But maybe the cheers were a bit extravagant.'

'I hope beating the Dark Lord doesn't mean the ladies start to follow you,' said Ginny, smiling at Harry but with a glare.

'I may have saved the wizarding world, but I'm still a bit of a dork,' Harry chuckled. 'Anyway, Ron and I have something to tell you!'

Hermione and Ginny exchanged anxious looks. 'What?' they both said.

The boys just chuckled, reaching into their back pockets.

'What is going on?' asked Hermione impatiently.

'We're officially aurors!' said Harry and Ron, flashing their ID cards.

Hermione's jaw dropped and Ginny clapped her hands rapidly with a huge smile. 'That's amazing!' she squeaked.

Hermione remained silent, smiling but not looking them in the eye.

'Isn't that great, Hermione?' said Ginny, nudging her.

'It's wonderful!' said Hermione, forcing her lips to smile.

This didn't go unnoticed by Ron, but he chose not to mention it just now.

'So what happens now?' Ginny asked eagerly.

'Well we just do office work for now,' said Ron, 'But if a mission comes up, off we go!'

'A mission?' said Hermione quietly.

'Yeah, go abroad, sort some stuff,' said Harry.

'Sort some stuff?' Ginny laughed, 'Harry really, stop being so modest.'

Harry chuckled.

Their plates were cleared away, and to their delight, Madam Rosmerta didn't charge them a penny, despite Hermione's constant insistence.

They all began to get up to leave, when someone called their names. They turned to see Professor McGongall wandering towards them.

'Potter! Weasley! Good to see you!' she said, embracing the pair.

'Professor McGonagall, how are you?' Harry asked.

'Oh I'm fine, but how are you both? After everything that has happened, oh it is so good to see you both back.'

'And it is lovely to be home again,' Harry smiled.

McGonagall looked like she was going to cry, 'Anyway, I shall leave you both to it. You clearly have more important engagements. Thank you for everything, I mean it. You may have had some disregard for the rules, especially you Mr Potter, but I think I can make an exception for your school wrong doings. Say hello to your family for me Weasley, and I hope you are alright. It's never easy to lose one's family, but it gets better. I promise.'

Ron nodded. 'Goodbye, professor.'

'Good bye,' said Harry smiling, and the four of them left the pub.

'Right,' said Harry. 'Ginny and I are off to do a bit of shopping, do you want to come?'

'Nah,' said Ron. 'We might go for a walk.'

'Cool, well meet back her at about three, yeah?'

'Sure thing,' said Ron, and Harry and Ginny left.

Hermione looked at Ron. 'We could've gone.'

'You and I need to talk,' said Ron, taking Hermione's hand, and gently walking with her up the path towards the edge of Hogsmeade.

'I know you're worried about us being aurors,' said Ron simply. Subtlety was not one of his strengths.

'What if you hurt yourselves? What if you go missing? What if you…' but Hermione couldn't bring herself to voice her greatest fear.

'Hermione, I know you're scared, but Harry and I wouldn't do it if we didn't know how safe we are, the aurors have a lot of protection, not to mention our deadly skill. Look, it isn't like the old days Hermione, but you can understand why I want to do it, can't you?'

'Oh I do Ron, I do,' said Hermione, stopping and turning to face him. 'I do, but I can't help but worry!'

'And frankly, I'd be a bit gutted if you didn't. But nothing gets Ron Weasley, we've made it this far right?'

Hermione nodded, a little tearfully. Ron took his finger and lifted her chin until she was looking into his eyes.

'Hermione. Wherever I am, whatever I am doing, I will always love you.'

Hermione gently kissed him. 'I know,' she whispered.

* * *

The four of them were stood by Honeydukes. It was three in the afternoon, and time that Hermione and Ginny headed back to school. They both gave their boyfriends and waved a tearful goodbye.

'We'll be back,' said Harry.

'We promise,' said Ron.

And with a _crack_ they were gone.

Hermione looked at Ginny, and she was feeling the same thing.

'Come on Hermione,' she said, putting her soft arm around her. 'We'll see them soon. We're strong remember? Now come on, I heard a rumour that there's banoffee pie for dessert tonight, and I know how much you love it!'


	16. A Thank You

**Hi all! A bit odd for me to update so often but don't get too used to it! Though over the summer hols I will resume with the constant spamming of your emails! ;) I just want to say a massive thank you for all the reviews it is great to hear what you think and build on it so I can improve. But a special mention must go to ****loveislouder94 ****who has sent me countless reviews – thank you very much! It is a little short, but enjoy, keep reviewing and thank you! :D**

* * *

'Right, time to clear away ladies and gents,' said Slughorn in the late afternoon as his NEWT students began to leave.

It was mid-November and Hogwarts was a cold castle, and several times teachers had told pupils took take off their scarves whilst wearing a thick coat. Things were certainly calmer at Hogwarts. People stopped staring at Hermione liked they used to and people gradually stopped pestering her and Ginny with questions, though there was one first year who kept asking ridiculous questions like 'Did Voldemort breathe fire?'

Hermione began slowly packing up, looking at Professor Slughorn. She decided it was time she talked to him.

'You coming, Hermione?' Ginny asked Hermione, noticing she was taking longer than usual to clear up.

'I'll see you in the common room,' said Hermione distantly. Ginny eyed her with suspicion, but decided to leave Hermione to it.

Everyone left until Hermione was alone whilst Professor Slughorn was using his want to put the books back.

'Look sharp, Miss Granger! Are you not hungry?' he asked in his friendly tone.

'Professor Slughorn, I need to talk to you,' she said. She didn't see the point in making small talk.

'Well sit down Miss Granger, what's the matter?'

'Nothing's the matter,' Hermione said quickly. 'I just wanted to thank you.'

'What for?' Slughorn chuckled.

'Giving Harry your memory. You don't realise how important it was.'

Slughorn sighed. 'I only wish I had done it before. How many lives could have been saved? But when you three didn't come back to school, I knew why. I knew Voldemort had made a horcrux and that you'd gone to find it. I never stopped worrying.'

'Not just one. There were seven altogether, sir.'

'Seven?' Slughorn almost fell off his char. 'Seven?

'Yes. The ring, that maimed Dumbledore's hand, Slytherin's locket, Ravenclaw's diadem, Hufflepuff's cup, Nagini the snake, the diary from the chamber of secrets, and Harry himself.'

'Harry?' Slughorn whispered breathlessly.

'Yes,' Hermione continued. 'That's why he went to Voldemort in the forest. To kill the horcrux.'

Slughorn sniffed a little and took a deep breath. 'It is all my fault.'

'How, professor?'

'Because I handed him the information to make his first horcrux. I lead to him being almost indestructible. It was me. I was a fool. I believed Tom was a good boy. Only Dumbledore saw through him. A foolish old man I am.'

'Please forgive me, professor, but you're wrong. It was never your fault. No one is to blame but Voldemort himself.'

'You know Miss Granger, only from you will I accept I am ever wrong. But I don't want to keep you, the feast is supposed to be delicious tonight, and they even have a new pie which I am most keen to sample.'

Hermione smiled as she gathered her things and headed to the door. 'I mean it professor, thank you. We owe it to you that peace is restored again.'

Slughorn smiled modestly. 'Oh and Miss Granger?'

'Yes?'

'When you next see Harry, please thank him for the fish.'

Hermione looked puzzled. 'A fish, sir?'

'He'll understand,' Slughorn smiled. 'Good evening, Miss Granger.'


	17. Back Again

**Here we are chaps, hope you enjoy it and please review it for me!**

* * *

Hermione and Ginny had never packed so quickly before.

At last it was time to go home for Christmas.

Hermione and Ginny hurried down to the Great Hall to join the other students ready to go home, and shortly afterwards, they were sat on the Hogwarts Express and on their way home.

'I can't wait to be back,' Hermione sighed, staring out of the window.

Ginny chuckled. 'If you'd have told me last year that in a year you would be missing my brother _this_ badly…'

Hermione laughed and turned to Ginny. 'What has got into me?' she asked herself. 'I'm such a stupid school girl.'

'No you aren't. I'm not going to deny that I kinda miss Harry too, but I obviously won't tell him that.'

Hermione smiled as the compartment door slid open.

'Luna!' Ginny exclaimed.

'Long time no see!' said Hermione. 'Where have you been since the welcome feast?'

'Very busy,' said Luna. 'Daddy has been asking me to do things for him while I'm at school.'

'Like what?' asked Ginny, indicating to Luna to sit beside her.

'He thinks that when you, Harry and Ron came to our house, our Crumple Horned Snorkack was destroyed, and he wants me to look up where we can find another!'

Hermione sighed. 'It was an Erumpet Horn. A highly explosive…'

'No it was a snorkack,' Luna insisted.

Sensing that tensions were rising, Ginny intervened. 'How's things in Ravenclaw?'

'Surprisingly good,' said Luna. 'They don't seem to tease me as much as normal. Someone was even nice to me the other day.'

'Yeah, well don't forget they teased you once. Don't be too forgiving,' said Ginny sternly. 'Look who's laughing now, eh?'

Luna nodded. 'At least I know you two are my friends.'

'And we always will be!' said Hermione smiling, as the candy lady came past.

'Anything from the trolley dears?'

'Everything!' said Hermione.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express was grinding to a halt at King's Cross Station as the night was falling upon them. Hermione's heart began to flutter. She and Ginny headed to the door and stepped out into the steam.

There he was.

Ron was smiling back at her.

And forgetting she was in the middle of public, and that she had left her things on the train, she pelted towards Ron and hugged him as tightly as she could.

Ron held her tightly. 'I've missed you,' he mumbled into her hair.

'Me too.'

'It's okay Hermione!' Ginny shouted, struggling over towards them. 'I'll carry your things! No problem!'

'Sorry,' said Hermione, taking her things from Ginny. 'Oh, Harry!' she gasped, hugging him too.

'Nice to see you too, Hermione,' he smiled.

'We'd better make a move, Hermione,' said Ron. 'I have a feeling it's going to get pretty crowded pretty soon,' he said, seeing all the first year parents causing pandemonium.

'Yeah, we'll see you soon,' said Ginny, hugging Hermione.

'See you on Christmas Day,' said Harry. 'The Burrow, 12PM, be there!'

Hermione and Ron nodded, and with a _crack_ they were gone.

* * *

Hermione, at long last, could smell the fresh sea breeze and feel it running through her hair as she looked along the beach and to Weasley Cottage.

'It's so good to be home,' Hermione sighed, as Ron put his free arm around her. 'But I'm starving.'

'Don't worry, it's all taken care of,' Ron smiled. 'Let's get inside.'

It was just like Hermione remembered. The bright rooms, the smell of sea and the comfy sofas that invited you in.

The table was already laid and there was even a candle lit in the centre.

'Ron, this is lovely…' said Hermione breathlessly.

Ron smiled triumphantly, 'And there's more.'

He took the deluminator out of his pocket and clicked it until only a few candles around the room were lit. He then reached for his wand and said 'Accio dinner!'

And sure enough, two plates full of pizza whizzed onto the table, steaming hot and ready to eat.

'Who knew Dominoes sold pizza and not family games?' said Ron.

Hermione laughed as they both sat down.

'I've missed this,' she said, after a few mouth fulls. 'I love Hogwarts, but it isn't the same, and I don't like waking up alone.'

'But you don't have to now, you're home, with me. I know it was a bit rushed, but you don't mind going to the Burrow on Christmas Day, do you?'

'Of course not! It will be lovely.'

'And before you ask, I have invited your parents to come down for Boxing Day.'

Hermione looked up, smiling broadly. 'Ron, I don't know what to say. You've done so much for me and…'

'Well believe it or not, Miss Granger, I missed you too.'

Then a sudden screech came from the door and sat in the doorway, was Crookshanks, purring away and staring enviously at Hermione's food.

'Crookshanks!' she gasped. 'How did you find him?'

'Well after the wedding and when we left, Crookshanks left too, and then the other day, he just turned up!'

'He's such a clever boy!' said Hermione fondly, though Ron did not share her enthusiasm.

They both finished their dinner and lay on the sofa as Ron played with Hermione's hair, a favourite pastime of his.

'You know what, Ron?' said Hermione, sounding slightly different to usual. 'I think I could do with an early night.'

'Oh yeah,' said Ron, looking at Hermione suggestively.

Before either of them could say anymore. Hermione dashed up the stairs and Ron ran after her, the pair laughing, until Hermione reached their room.

She was speechless.

It was decorated with heart shaped candles and was warm and smelt of…

'Freshly mown grass…' Hermione whispered.

She turned and kissed Ron tenderly. 'I never want to lose you. Ever,' she whispered.

'You never will,' Ron whispered back, as he kissed her softly and the pair crashed upon the bed, not to be moved until the morning.


	18. The Return Visit

**Here we go! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Ron sat up in his bed and stared out of the window.

A little bit of frost was touching the grass and windowsill and Ron could almost feel the chill in the garden.

He took a deep breath and smiled. He couldn't think of a time he was happier than he was now, lying beside the girl of his dreams in a beautiful house. But the time Harry had caused a 'diversion' in potions in their second year certainly came close.

He turned to see Hermione, sleeping softly, holding her quilt. Ron smiled, and gently stroked her cheek. She wriggled against him and smiled.

'I can't stay long, Hermione. I need to be at the shop in an hour. I'm doing a couple of shifts for George.'

Hermione sat up, looking slightly upset. 'I've only just got back!'

'I know but he can't work today and he needs the help.'

'Why can't he work?'

'He's meeting someone,' said Ron going slightly red, as if he wasn't supposed to say anything.

'Who?' asked Hermione leaning in closer, flashing her eyelashes.

Ron giggled. 'Well between you and me, he is meeting up with Angelina?'

'Angelina?' said Hermione with surprise. 'Fred's ex?'

'I know it sounds bad, but since, you know, they have become close and he has really needed her. Goodness know she knows more about what's going on in his head than any of us do.'

'So you think they could be an item?'

Ron shrugged. 'I don't know. But I think George needs a girl in his life. If only to satisfy his boredom.'

'Speaking of boredom, what am I going to do today now you're off working?'

'I'm sure you will think of something,' said Ron, kissing Hermione on the forehead and getting out of bed. 'Go and see Ginny, ring your parents, go to the burrow, go to the library?'

'Oh ha ha, Ron.'

* * *

Being fed up of wandering about the house alone, Hermione headed out to the local muggle village.

The shops were quite quaint, and there were many children running around and playing in the clear roads.

Then suddenly, a dreamy figure appeared in the distance, one Hermione recognised.

'Luna, what are you doing here?' asked Hermione, approaching her.

'I might ask you the same thing! Do you live here now?'

'Oh of course!' Hermione sighed. 'You live here too! Ron and I just moved here by the beach.'

'You live together, that's lovely!'

'Fancy a coffee or something?'

'Yes, that would be thrilling!'

* * *

Hermione and Luna were sat in the muggle coffee shop. It was as pretty as a picture, in the style of a beach house. Hermione could see kites flying from the beach in the distance. It was becoming more like home.

'It's weird to think that this time yesterday we were on the Hogwarts Express,' said Hermione after sipping her coffee.

'A little,' said Luna, 'but I am glad to be home.'

'How is your father? Is he any better?'

Luna smiled. 'He is getting better each day. It has been a long journey. You of all people know what sort of state he was in not too many months ago. It has taken time but he is resuming his normal self now shall we say.'

'I'm so glad. I was rather worried about him after we left.'

'But he doesn't hold anything against you,' Luna insisted. 'He admires you very much. I think he'd love to see you, and explain things properly I guess.'

'Well I have a free afternoon,' Hermione smiled. 'Do you want to head over now?'

Luna smiled widely, nodded, and finished her coffee.

* * *

'Daddy? Daddy? I'm home Daddy, and I have a friend with me!'

Hermione could hear Xenophilius coming down the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and stared at Hermione for a while. He seemed intrigued, yet a little worried as to what to say.

'Hello, Mr Lovegood. It's nice to see you looking so well,' said Hermione politely.

'Miss Granger…' Xenophilius whispered, a little bewildered.

'Come on, Daddy,' said Luna, let's sit down and have some tea.

Luna made them all a cup of tea and they all sat down. For Hermione, it was just like when she was last at the house, only last time was entirely different.

'What brings you here, Miss Granger?' asked Xenophilius after a long pause.

'Ron and I bought a house not far from here so we live here now. I wanted to come and see how you were. You certainly look a lot better than you did when I last saw you.'

'I am so sorry Miss Granger, and so grateful. You saved me. I know you let them see Mr Potter. I will be eternally grateful. I am just so sorry for all the loss brought about by all of this.'

'Please, don't worry yourself Xenophilius. I am just glad to see you well. And I wanted to thank you, for your information about the Deathly Hallows. It helped us more than you will ever know.'

Xenophilius smiled a little. 'My assistance is always there for you, Miss Granger.'

* * *

'So you went to see Luna?' asked Ron, as he and Hermione lay in bed that night.

'Yes, and I'm glad I did. Xenophilius looks a lot better than he did. How was your shift at the shop?'

'Good yeah, though a few people did stare when they realised I was serving them. Me being famous and all.'

Hermione laughed. 'Well I'm exhausted. Night, Ron.'

'Love you, Hermione.'


End file.
